


Our Angel

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wish Rachel and you could’ve met. We would’ve all been hella fucking awesome together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers for the new episode.

Max never met Rachel but the more she learned about her from Chloe, the more Max realized she wanted to know everything. To Max, Rachel Amber was this mysterious and fascinating character that impacted so many lives.

If not for Rachel, Chloe would’ve been lost for good and as much as Chloe wanted to deny it, the same went for Frank.

Chloe had once told Max that Rachel was her angel. She saved her. After all was said and done with Mr. Jefferson (along with all the horrid crimes he’d committed), Max was struck with the need to use her power. She didn’t want to change time-- her lesson had been learned with William.

It might be worth it so she could meet Rachel Amber. Even if it was just for a moment, Max wanted to see her. Reminding time based on a picture that she wasn’t in happened to be something Max didn’t know could even be done. 

Of she tried it but it failed.

Max was becoming wary of using her remind power so it was probably a good thing in the end.

“I wish Rachel and you could’ve met. We would’ve all been hella fucking awesome together.”

“I wanted to meet her too, Chloe. She sounds like an amazing person.”

Max and Chloe lay side by side on Chloe’s bed, their fingers laced together.”

“Like I said, she was my angel, Max.”

“Do you want to tell me some more stories about her?” Max gently squeezed Chloe’s hand. “The bullshit memorial service they held for her at Blackwell didn’t do her any justice.”

Chloe huffed. “That’s a fucking understatement.”

“No one knew her like you did.”

From the expression on Chloe’s face, it looked like she might say no. Max wasn’t going to push Chloe-- under any circumstances.

“I have so many fucking awesome stories of Rachel,” Chloe mused. “I’ll tell you about the first time we met. It was a fucking trip.”

Max was all ears.

**Author's Note:**

> If your interested you can follow me at sumilong over on tumblr. Link [here](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/). Planning quite a few pricefield fics in the coming weeks-- and if you have any prompts, feel free to send them to me!


End file.
